Clandestine Heart by ChaoticIrony
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura passam por algumas situações realmente bizarras quando Tsunade os envia na missão mais embaraçosa de suas vidas. S&S/ M-rated – por lemons.


**Uma fanfic Naruto**

_**Postagens: Para 2013**_

**Classificação etária da fic: M**

_Não contém spoilers/ UA _

_**Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Humor_

_**Disclaimer**__: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **__**ChaoticIrony**_

_**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

_**Sinopse: **Sasuke e Sakura encontram-se em algumas situações realmente bizarras quando Tsunade os envia na missão mais embaraçosa de suas vidas. S&S/ M-rated – por lemons._

* * *

**.**

**Clandestine Heart**

**Capítulo I**

O Ultimato de Tsunade

**.**

* * *

_- O QUÊ?_

Tsunade sorriu interiormente com o choque que sua aprendiz não conseguia esconder.

- Eu disse ... vocês terão de se desfarçar como um casal ...

-... sim, eu ouvi. - Sakura interrompeu rudemente a Godaime, - mas … - vacilou.

Ela olhou para onde Sasuke estava sentado ao seu lado na frente da mesa da Hokage. A expressão estóica do Uchiha, como de costume, era ilegível.

- Mas por que eu? - tentou novamente fazer com que sua Shishou a livrasse dessa situação desagradável. - Por que não pode mandar uma outra Kunoichi?

- Eu _sou_ a Hokage por uma razão, Sakura. - a Godaime cuspiu, perdendo a paciência agora, - Você não acha que planejei tudo anteriormente? Eu tenho uma boa razão para querer vocês dois nesta missão.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça e olhou para as mãos, não querendo incitar o temperamento intempestivo de sua Shishou.

A Hokage se levantou e caminhou até a frente de sua mesa. Encostou-se na borda e dirigiu-se aos dois shinobi em sua frente.

- Escolhi voce, Sakura, por causa dos termos da liberdade condicional de Sasuke, ele deve ser acompanhado por um shinobi de nível jounin sempre que estiver em uma missão. Também, porque vocês dois estiveram na mesma equipe antes de Sasuke deixar a Vila, imagino que você deva se sentir confortável em trabalhar em conjunto.

Sakura assentiu. Era verdade que antes de ter deixado a Vila, esses tres faziam uma ótima equipe e sim, ela se sentia bem trabalhando com a antiga equipe 7, naquela época. Mas sinceramente, Sasuke havia estado longe por oito anos. Ela não tinha idéia do que ele era capaz e nem ele dela. Sakura havia mudado muito desde que ele partiu, e ela tinha certeza que ele também tinha.

Tsunade continuou: - Também não é preciso dizer que seria vantajoso ter um médico na equipe, no caso das coisas ficarem um pouco difíceis. Eu escolhi Sasuke porque, como ele ainda está em liberdade condicional, precisa de todas as oportunidades possiveis para poder recomeçar sua vida. Além disso, tão simples como esta missão possa parecer, há sempre a chance de que as coisas possam ficar ... feias. Sasuke ainda é um Genin e como esta missão é de Ranking C, faz-se necessario ter o acompanhamento de shinobi de patente maior. No entanto, todos sabemos que ele facilmente alcança o nivel de um jounin de qualquer forma.

Ela virou-se para o último dos Uchiha e sorriu para ele tortuosamente.

- Isso também é uma espécie de punição.

E se dirigiu a ele com uma expressão muito divertida no rosto. - Como você sabe, Sasuke, durante o seu ano de "serviços prestados" você é obrigadoa a fazer qualquer missão que eu decidir, não importa quão desagradável seja, isso serve como uma espécie de ... teste de sua fidelidade renovada para com Konoha.

- … Eu não entendo, Shishou, - Sakura cortou, - como é que esta missão serve de punição para Sasuke?

Tsunade ignorou sua aprendiz por um momento e continuou a dirigir-se ao prodígio de cabelos escuros.

- Eu sei muito bem que você tem ... dificuldade ... em expressar-se e mostrar emoções e afeto em publico, Uchiha.

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio, mas começou a olhar carrancudo para a Hokage.

- Ao embarcar nesta missão você será obrigado a bancar um personagem o tempo _todo._ Você deve se comportar, viajar, comunicar-se, comer e _dormir_ como se fosse um casal.

Dois pares de olhos arregalaram indignados para ela àquela última declaração.

E a loira ignorou e continuou: - Se você pretende ficar em Konoha e reconstruir seu clã, então vai ter que trabalhar nessas habilidades **não**-existentes (ainda), certo. Esta é a oportunidade privilegiada para empurrá-lo para fora de sua zona de conforto, Uchiha. Sakura irá ajudá-lo, e vocês devem manter a aparência de um casal feliz em todos os momentos. Afinal, nunca se sabe quando alguém pode estar observando, certo.

Ela caminhou pela sala e deu um pergaminho a Sakura.

- Sakura, você é líder de equipe. Vai encontrar os objetivos da missão detalhados aqui. Sairão amanhã de manhã cedo. Isso é tudo.

Ambos levantaram-se e foram até a porta. Eles não se olharam, ambos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Ah, e Uchiha …

Sasuke parou à porta e se virou para encará-la. Sakura também parou para ouvir o que sua Shishou tinha a dizer.

- Sabendo o quão difícil esta missão vai ser para você, eu decidi que, _se_ você tiver sucesso, vou permitir que faça o exame chuunin para que possa progredir em sua carreira seis meses antes que o esperado.

Ele olhou para ela com um olhar um pouco surpreso e incrédulo.

- Entretanto. - continuou com firmeza. - Se você deixar a desejar, vou tira-lo de sua condição de Shinobi e manda-lo de volta para a academia. Esta missão pode ser muito lucrativa ou muito prejudicial para sua carreira, Uchiha. - acrescentou com firmeza.

- Então, se eu fosse você, tentaria não ferrar com tudo dessa vez.

* * *

O sol ardia já a pico no céu azul sem nuvens, ambos finalmente cairam no chão da floresta em uma pequena clareira para fazer uma pausa.

Saltando de árvore em árvore pelas últimas seis horas, foram se aproximando das margens do País do Fogo, onde haviam decidido tomar um breve descanso antes de continuar através da fronteira. Uma vez deixado o País do Fogo teriam de mascarar o chakra e viajar a pé como civis de modo que ninguém teria razão para suspeitar que se tratavam de ninjas. Logo, sua farsa de "casal feliz" estava prestes a começar.

Depois de deixar o escritório de Tsunade na noite anterior, ambos seguiram caminhos separados e Sakura voltou para seu apartamento para empacotar suas coisas e preparar-se para a manhã seguinte.

Sua missão parecia relativamente simples. Eles iriam viajar pelos territórios neutros para o nordeste do País do Fogo, aproximando-se do País do Trovão, onde o Daimyo iria comemorar 21 º aniversário de seu filho. Basicamente, tratava-se de uma missão de espionagem, que seria necessária para reunir tantas informações quanto possivel, afim de proteger o Daimyo, e garantir a segurança dentro do palácio. Eles também tomariam nota de qualquer outra informação pertinente, tais como o tamanho de sua comitiva, o nível de habilidade de seus guarda-costas pessoais, o estado geral de saúde do Daimyo - e mais alguma coisa que julgassem importantes.

Até onde podia ver, contanto que ambos mantivessem o disfarce, a missão seria uma moleza.

No entanto, aí estava o maior problema.

Ela não tinha idéia de como Sasuke estava lidando com a necessidade de fingir ser seu marido. Só o pensamento lhe parecia absolutamente ridículo. Mesmo se Sasuke _fosse_ casado (e a isso, Sakura balançou a cabeça para tentar livrar sua mente de tal pensamento estranho e inimaginável), imaginou que ele ainda não agiria muito diferente da maneira como age agora.

Algumas perguntas pairaram em sua mente então: Será que o moço o faria? Como ele faria para convencer as pessoas de que estavam realmente apaixonados? Será que o Uchiha conseguiria deixar sua zona de corfoto assim tão de repente?

Oh Deus, aquilo ela estava prestes a descobrir...

.

* * *

.

**N/T: **

**Gostou?**

**Ponha em seus acompanhamentos pois esse é um projeto futuro ;DD**

**ps  
**

**Hoje ainda teremos att de FROZEN.  
**

**(no max, ate amanha =)  
**


End file.
